Sam Reading FanFiction
by yoaifanatic22
Summary: It's in the title. Sam is reading fanfiction, and Dean busts him. Dean is shocked by how hot it all is. Cas wants to know why Sam and Dean called him...and why they're covered in sperm. Sam/Dean/Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

Sam knew it was wrong, and that he needed to stop, but he couldn't. Despite how morally wrong, and gross it was; he just couldn't stop. He had learned from his run in with demon blood that he had a addictive nature. His health obsession, hair care and heavy duty research habit supported that.

As he let the words displayed on his laptop screen he thinks to how it all started.

* * *

FLASHBACK

On the _very _rare occasion that Dean wasn't in the bunker, and there weren't any cases for them to work, of course he was bored. He somehow began to think about how his boredom would be described in one of those Supernatural books. For some reason he decided to look them up online, but because the series was so not popular it wasn't possible to download. Also he remembered he knew everything in the entire series, because he lived it.

Just as he was about to close out the site something got his attention.

**Supernatural Secret **

Sam wasn't stupid, he knew what fanfiction was, Jessica lived for Doctor Who fanfiction, but he'd never read one. Sam was over her, he really was; but he never wanted to forget her.

Deciding there was no harm in checking it out, Sam clicked the link.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

The first one, he felt so thrilled and excited, in more ways than one. It started with rated T wincest, then he found rated T destiel, which lead to rated T sastiel. He kept it secret on his laptop, under a file marked Party Rock Anthem, to Dean-proof it. He hated LMFAO.

Eventually rated T stopped being thrilling, and he, begrudgingly, ventured into rated M. It creeped him out that the thought of being involved with Castiel, or Dean or _both _didn't creep him out.

It excited him to think of holding Cas' from behind, while Dean does the same to him.

So he kept reading the fanfiction, kept waiting for Dean to have errands to run, kept touching himself whenever he got the chance.

Now was one of those chances.

He sat in his office chair, his computer on his desk, pants and briefs around his ankles and hand stroking his erect cock.

_'Sam...please!' Castiel begged, desperate for the younger hunter to move inside of him. He could feel Sam's cock against his prostate, and just wanted it to move._

_Sam knew what the angel wanted, but with Dean slowly pushing into him, he couldn't move._

_Dean looked down at his brother who was trying to regulate his breathing, then he looked at his angel who didn't try to hide how badly he wanted be fucked into a whimpering mess._

'Oh fuck.' Sam groaned as he thumbed the head of his cock at the erotic image the words provided him with.

In the living room, Dean was irritated. He had spent damn near a hundred bucks on buying drinks for these two _twin _models, and spent the whole night flirting them up. And for what? Because they practically offered him a three some, but when he tried to seal the deal they were Nun-Wannabees.

So he was broke, pissed, and horny.

He could just jerk off right? No. When he was promised sex he would be horny until he got some. The only cure was to argue with Sam, he cant explain it so he cant argue with it. He was headed to Sammy's room when he decided it be fun to scare Sam like he used to when they were kids.

When he peaked into his brother's room he didn't expect to find him whacking it. And judging by how fast his hand was working and how he would toss his head back to moan and then look at the computer again; Dean would think he found the Holy Grail of porn.

Thinking with the wrong head, Dean enters the bedroom. Sam, who was so close, cursed as he slammed his laptop shut an began to scramble in attempt to pull his pants up.

'Dean! What the fuck, you said you'd be out late!' Sam screeched.

'I know what I said, but I got screwed...in the bad way, not the way I wanted.' he clarified.

'Well...why are you in my room?' asked as he tried to will away his boner.

'Dude, a good argument kills all boners, but now I am wanting to know what you were looking at.' Dean says.

'Isn't it obvious?' Sam said trying to sound more irritated than terrified.

'Actually it's not, I didn't hear porn and you weren't using headphones.' Dean deduced.

Before Sam could lie Dean opened the laptop, at first the article confused him, but then he skimmed it.

_All three of them were getting close._

'Oh, so you're a porn reader, I guess bookworms have fun too eh Sammy.' Dean teased, before turning back to the word porn.

_Cas held Sam as close to him as he could, keeping them chest to chest. Between Sam kissing his neck and the sight and feel of Dean slamming into his brother from behind, causing Sam to slam into him, Castiel was gonna cum. Hard and fast._

'What the hell?'

'I can explain.' Sam said dumbly.

'Ok explain.' Dean dared.

'I-I cant.' Sam surrendered.

'That's what I thought; so again I ask what the hell?'

'I was reading it.' Sam said.

'No shit, what I want to know is why were you having a party in your pants while you were reading it.' Dean clarified.

'It- it's exciting.'

'Sam there is so much wrong with that. One; I am your brother, two; Cas is a fucking virgin angel of the lord, and the three of us aren't gay.' Dean explained to his blushing giant of a baby brother.

'Dean; I've been Bi sense before I left for Stanford.'

'What?' Dean asked in amazement.

'It was one of the reasons I left, between the whole hunter kid weirdness and the dude crushes I had; I felt so far from normal. Then some college buddy finally convinced me to go to a gay bar, where I met Jess...and her friend Jack.'

Dean was to shocked to even make a joke about Sam being in a threesome. Dean thought he knew Sam in every way, how did he no know Sam was into dudes.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Dean asked, breaking the awkward silence.

'I didn't think you'd care.'

'Sam, that's bull shit, I want the truth.' Dean demanded while sitting on Sam's bed, still holding the laptop.

'I was afraid you wouldn't approve.' Sam finally confessed.

Dean stared at Sam like he had ten heads.

'Dude, I stuck with you when you had visions, when you were a blood junky, when you freed Lucifer, when you had no soul! Did you think I'd ditch you for having a wider range of people to bang?!'

Sam was shocked by Dean's outburst.

'I-I never really thought about it.'

'Well you should have, of all the shit we've been through the one thing I learned is us having any secret only makes it worse and gives the upperhand to the other side. So starting right now honesty is law.' Dean announced leaving no room for opposition.

'Um... like _right now _right now?' Sam asked.

'Yes.'

'Then I honestly would love it if you gave that back.' Sam said from his seat.

He has been hard throughout the whole conversation, and was dying to 'finish' what he was doing.

Dean was thrown off by Sam's eagerness to keep reading.

It must be some great stuff Dean thought, being reminded of his own half hard erection.

'I cant believe I'm saying this; I am honestly curious as to if this crap is as hot as you make it seem.' Dean admitted more to himself than to Sam.

Sam was so shocked and excited at the thought of actually reading with his brother.

'You can...read with me...if you want to I mean.' Sam offered nervously.

'Um... you know what why not? I came up here with a boner anyway.'

'What?' Sam asked quickly.

'Nothing' Dean said just as quick.

Sam shook it off and pulled up his pants but didn't bother fastening them before sitting next to Dean on his bed. The brothers sat back against the head board, when they were both settled and Sam had lube and tissue and a condom under the tissue(just in case) on his night stand Dean gave Sam his computer.

'Want to start at the beginning?' Sam offered.

'I don't know, how many chapters?' Dean asked.

'It's a one-shot.' Sam replied.

'A one-who?'

'Sorry, it's fanfic slang.' Sam apologized.

'Fan-what?'

'Fanfic, short for fanfiction, it's what this is. People who read the Supernatural Books, wrote their own stories.' Sam explained as he scrolled back up.

'How long you been reading this stuff?' Dean wondered.

'Bout a year. You can start reading here.' Sam informed.

Dean read what seemed to have started out like a witch hunt turn into some chick casting a spell on him and Sam. Dean had to give it to the writer, they had his and Sam's personalities down.

Dean's brow shot up when it was revealed that it was a love spell, and they would love the first non human person they saw. His eyes widen when Cas appears and smites the bitch, but he and Sam had both looked at him.

'Son of a bitch.' Dean said out loud.

_'Son of a bitch.' Dean said as he feels his cock harden in record time. _

_'Sam and Dean you need to be more- why you both staring at me like that? You seem flushed, are you two ill?'_

_Sam and Dean are too busy undressing the ever so innocent angel with their eyes. Not able to control themselves any longer the Winchesters charge at the angel, pinning him against the wall. Sam latched on to the angel's neck, while Dean kissed Cas roughly._

Dean's half boner was gone, but his full boner was front and center.

'Hmm.' Sam moaned as the hand he wasn't scrolling with began to slip into his briefs. Dean looked at Sam and decided to follow his lead, so he undid hid pants and rubbed himself.

'Shit that's hot.' Dean growled as he felt his cock leak precum.

'I told you so.' Sam breathed before finally whipping out his cock.

Dean stopped reading and stared at Sam's Little Sam in shock.

'Dude...people call for gigantor for a reason.'

'Thanks...people don't call me that. Do they?' Sam asked curiously as he began to jerk off.

'All the time. Dude seriously I don't want to take mine out now.' Dean whined.

'Don't be shy, I don't judge.' the younger brother said; never slowing down his hand.

'If you crack one joke I'll kill you.' Dean warns before shyly pulling out his member.

'Dude you're not small.' Sam praised breathlessly as he felt himself get closer to his climax.

_'Ahhh! Sam for love of my father fuck me harder! Please I'm so close Sam!' Castiel cried as he clawed at Sam's back._

_'Yeah. Fuck him Sammy.' Dean growled before stopping his earth shattering thrust._

_'Dean! You jerk!' Sam half whined half growled, but started to thrust into the angel and slamming back onto Dean's cock._

'Shit Dean, before I blow one, I want to try something.' Sam panted as he stopped his stroking.

'What?' Dean replied slowing his own strokes.

'I- I want you to talk to me.' Sam said shyly.

'What?' Dean repeats, this time stopping his hand and looking at his brother.

'Talk me through it. Please Dean, I'm so close, just...please.' Sam begged as he began to stroke again.

'Dirty talk you til you cum? I don't know Sam-'

'Please!' Sam cried.

'Fine, but you gotta do it too.' Dean caved.

'Deal, just start.'

Dean stopped and thought of what to say to get his brother off. He looked back to the screen and smirked.

'You know, I can almost see Cas right now. I bet he's built under that fucking trench coat. Just picture it Sam, running your hands down an angel's back. Wonder if that thing about his wings is true? I bet it is, got I hope it is. Don't you?' Dean said in a husky voice.

'Oh fuck yeah.' Sam was full moaning now, his hand was in over drive.

'I'd love to test the theory, watch Cas really lose control.'

'Dean~' Sam whined as he was on the edge, he just needed a little push.

'I'd bet he's a moaner, cant you hear him moaning your name Sam? Please Sammy...go faster...I need it.' Dean moaned in the sluttiest voice he could muster.

'CAS!' Sam screamed, his voice two octaves higher than normal, as he shot his load. He threw his head back as he moaned through his orgasm. He was amazed that he was still shooting, he had never came so hard and so much in all his life.

'Damn, you ain't got milked in a while.' Dean teased as he licked his lips at the sight of his brother falling apart.

'Shut up, I- I'm not done.'

'Seriously? Dude by the time you're done I'll be soft. I need to get off too, so get on with the sex talk.' Dean said, his eyes stuck on his brother's face.

'Fuck... I think Cas would be shy in bed. Mmm every time he'd act like a virgin, feel as tight, but beg like a needy slut. Oh my God it wont stop cumming!' Sam said with a shaking voice as even more cum shot out of him.

'Sam! Shit Sammy my neck; just bite my neck!' Dean demanded.

'Dea-'

'Now!' Dean cried as he used his free hand to grab Sam by the hair and pulling him in so Sam's mouth was on his neck.

Sam was some how turned on by how forceful and needy his big brother was being he shot _more _cum, he bit down on the neck his brother offered him.

'CAS! Fuck Sam keep talking please keep talking?!' Dean was actually crying real tears of pleasure. For the first time ever he felt so good he cried.

'Is something wrong?'

The Winchesters, who were finally done cumming, turn and see Castiel, looking worried and concerned. Once the angel was sure there was no danger he looked at the humans in confusion and tilted his head to the side.

'What are you doing? Why are you both covered in sperm?'


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean sat there with the classic deer in headlights look.

'Sam? Dean? Why are you covered in sperm?' Cas repeated.

'Uh... you see what had happened was...' Sam started

'We just jerked off to this story about me and Sammy banging you.' Dean finished.

Sam was giving Dean the bitchiest Sam Winchester Bitch Face he could muster up.

'I...do not understand.' Castiel replied with his famous head tilt.

'Dean was just-' Sam tried desperately to escape this conversation.

'Exactly how badly would you like to understand?' Dean asked with grin.

Cas took a second to think about how little he understood things Dean often said, the human hardly ever offered to explain things to him.

'I would very much so like to understand.' Castiel said in his forever blunt voice.

Dean wiped his hands with the tissues on the nightstand before handing his brother's computer, that had been on his lap, to the angel.

'What do I do with this...metallic box?' Castiel asked as he held the foreign object, examining it like a cat does a ball of string.

The Winchesters found that to be absolutely adorable and couldn't stop themselves from smiling at their angel.

'Read it.' Dean answered while he and Sam cleaned themselves off.

Cas looked and looked at the screen and in one second his face was blood red. He quickly gave the device back to Dean and looked away.

'I take it you've read it.' Dean joked as he tossed his last tissue in the trash and taking off his shirt..

'I did.' Cas replied still looking anywhere but at the two men in front of him.

'So what do you think?' Sam asked before groaning removing his shirt and using Dean's shirt to wipe his abdomen.

'It was... very vivid.'

'How did you feel when you read it?' Dean asked while taking off his soiled shirt.

'I'm not sure... I'm still not familiar with many emotions.' Cas mumbled.

'Did it make your heart beat faster?' Dean asked as he stood up.

Sam quickly understood Dean's master plan.

_Seduce Castiel._

'Yes.' Cas said.

'Did you blush when it became erotic?' Sam asked as he too stood and walked toward the angel.

'Y-yes.'

'Did it make you feel aroused?' Dean growled as he and Sam stood on both sides of Castiel's body.

'Very much so.' Cas whispered shyly.

'Did it give you an erection?' Sam whispered into Castiel's ear before nibbling on his earlobe.

'Ahh...yes.'

'Did it make you see us differently?' Dean asked as he placed one hand on the angel's hip and the other on his chest.

'I t-think so.'

'You think so?' Sam grinned as he began kissing the angel's neck.

'I always knew you two were considerably good looking human males.' Cas mumbled before looking down.

'So; did what you read make you want to do those things with us?' Dean asked, picking up Castiel's chin, forcing the angel to look at him.

'I-I don't- ah!' Castiel squeaked at a sudden on a certain part of him.

Dean looked over to his brother, who was grinning like a nerd during a convention.

'What the hell did you do?'

'Dude, the wing thing is true.' Sam said in his I'm-trying-so-hard-not-fanboy voice.

'No way.' Dean gasped before taking his hand off Castiel's hip and moving it to his back.

Dean felt the shoulder blade, and sure enough he felt a little lump there.

'Oh~ mmm...s-stop. Those are ah- very special, I-I've been saving myself.' Castiel tried to protest, pushing half-heartedly against his attackers.

'Saving yourself? How old are you, sixteen?' Dean teased, keeping his hand on Castiel's hot spot.

'No, I'm twenty centuries and thirty years old.' Cas pouted before slapping away Sam and Dean's hands.

'So in angel years you're twenty? And still carrying the V card?' Sam smirked.

'I-I never had the occasion Ok.' Cas defended himself.

'So, how about we give you the occasion?' Dean offered.

'I don't want to throw it away. The virginity of an angel is insanely sacred... and it frightens me.' Cas mumbled.

'Whoa there Cas, we would never ask you throw that way.' Sam cut in.

Dean stared in awe as Sam swooped in like a dewy eyed super hero to save the lay of the day.

'So after...it is over you and Dean aren't going to just keep on sleeping with women no one knows the names of. You two wont just act like absolutely nothing happened, and only bring it up as a cruel joke.' Cas dared angrily.

'Cas, look at me, read my mind or whatever and tell me do you honestly think we would do that to you.' Sam said sincerely.

Cas chanced it, he looked into Sam's swampy colored eyes and didn't bother reading his mind, because those eyes screamed truth.

'No, but I'm still scared.' Cas breathed before, for the first time, throwing his arms around Sam's neck and kissing him.

Sam gasped at the angel's sudden courage, but he returned the kiss nonetheless, holding the angel by the waist. Cas was doing pretty damn good for someone as out of practice as he was, but Sam could tell by Cas' trembling lips he was nervous.

Sam pulled away, smiling when Castiel whined and tried to follow. He slowly slid the famous trench coat off the angel's shoulders and pulled him toward the bed, where Dean was once again rock hard.

'Cas, I mean it, just tell us when you want to stop and we will.' Sam promised.

Cas nodded before giving the grinning Dean a worried look.

'Dean too? Will he stop if I ask him to?'

Sam tilted his head and turned to his big brother.

'I'll make sure he does.'

'I am not that bad!' Dean protested as he removed Castiel's suit jacket.

'I know that to be false.' Cas said as he allowed Dean to remove his tie.

'What are you talking about?' Dean asked, pausing his actions.

'I told you we share a bond that links me to you and your personality. You're not very patient with your bedmates.'

'Well you're different.' Dean says before leaning in to kiss the angel, only for Cas to turn away.

'You've said that to many others.' Cas glared.

'But the others weren't angels.' Dean replied before trying again.

'Anna was.' Cas backfired.

'Guys!' Sam cut in.

'This is Castiel's first time, Dean just try to be patient.' Sam asked.

Dean hated it when Sam begged him for anything, because he always caved.

'Fine.' he agreed.

Sam sighed and turned back to Castiel and began kissing his neck. The angel unconsciously tilted his head back, giving Sam more access.

Cas flinched slightly when he felt Dean's hand on his waist, but relaxed once he felt the older hunter's lips against his own.

Sam smiled against Cas's neck, glad the angel was becoming comfortable with his brother.

Cas was absolutely amazed by how... sensual this was. He had seen many forms of sex and always wonder why they felt pleasure in being groped and impaled. He was finding much pleasure in the groping, and even more in the kissing.

Sam unbuttoned Castiel's dress shirt, his hands sliding down the smooth, naturally hairless chest.

Sam took a deep breath as he reached for Castiel's belt. The sound of Cas pulling away from Dean's kiss hit Sam's ears just as he felt the angel's hand grab his wrist.

'I-I don-' Cas stuttered.

'Shh, it's alright Cas, we can stop if you want.' Sam soothed.

But he hoped like hell Castiel would let them keep going.

Because this is the sexiest moment of his life.

'Keep going, but... slow. Please, go very slow.' Cas begged in whisper, feeling more exposed than he ever had as an celestial being.

Sam and Dean stopped their ministrations and studied the angel, unknowingly making him squirm. The angel pulled Dean into a rough kiss to escape the wondering eyes. Cas moved his hand to Dean's neck.

Sam worked Castiel out of his dress pants and was met by a surprising image.


End file.
